


If I can't be yours..

by Numbskull888_Vertani



Category: Blue Bloods - Melissa de la Cruz, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, Tsuzuku - Fandom, meto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Multi, Music, Other, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbskull888_Vertani/pseuds/Numbskull888_Vertani
Summary: A story about a girl named Alex who wins the heart of Meto her boss, Tsuzuku who was paid to mess with her, Katherine a vampire who's always shared a bond with her; and how Alex must chose just one to love. However when you are so much for so many, how could you chose knowing it would ruin them?





	1. Dog Days

It’s been several weeks now since Alex became friends with Meto. They met one day by chance in a tattoo parlor. They ended up just talking and when she was going to leave he offered her lunch.

  
They exchanged numbers and got very close with each other.

  
So now Alex knows Meto works as the manager of a salon, but she couldn’t have guessed that as she was doing morning lineup and numbers that the person who was going to walk in and manage their shop was going to be Meto.

  
Alex was tentative in writing down her goals for today, when the manager cleared his throat, “Well everyone, you all heard the rumors about me going to Osaka. They were true”. A steady joy filled her chest, she had wanted to be manager for years and most the time ran the salon anyways. “So I wanted to tell you who our next manager is going to be,” he moved aside to reveal a shorter man with bright teal hair behind him. The man looked elegant but fierce at the same time, he had on thick glasses and a tight fitting black dress shirt, unbuttoned a little to reveal a mesh top underneath. He had tattoos sprinkled on his body in the visible parts at least. Alex’s heart dropped in her chest but she wasn’t mad.

  
The man spoke clearly, “Call me Meto. I'm glad to be here and I hope we all get along well with each other. Please take care of me.” he glanced over at Alex and flashed a bright smile, “I believe I’ll truly get along well with you all”. After the announcement the old manager spent the morning explaining how everything generally worked.

  
Alex was just as busy running from client to client helping here and there and still doing her own clients on top of it. One of the girls came over to Alex before she went to lunch, “I really feel like you should have gotten that position”.

  
Alex shook her head, “Actually the guy they picked to be manager is a good friend so I’m not upset at all”.

  
The girl smiled and left when Meto suddenly appeared behind Alex making her jump and stopping her heart in the process. Meto reached out his arm to catch her which wasn’t needed then he said, “Well I was going to say something about being flattered but this is better”. He laughed when she nudged him for it. Then Meto put his hands on his hips, “Now miss Glenn, why are you not taking lunch when you don’t have a client”

  
Alex smiled and turned to the newer girl who she was helping, “Check Mrs. Shai in ten minutes”. She left when she made sure the girl knew what she was doing. Meto looped his arm in hers and mostly dragged her to the break room.

  
“Eager much?” Alex quipped. Meto smiled and a little too dramatically showed there was takeout on the table. “Then you don’t want lunch with me? oh okay I get it” he pretended to pout. Alex smiled and in a childish voice said, “sorry, I food now”.

  
They sat down and had idle chit chat in between big bites of food. Meto only once made the mistake of trying to reach over and eat a piece of chicken from Alex’s plate. She gave him a death glare, “no” and he dropped the food. She explained, “I don’t let anyone eat my food”. Meto pouted and said, “not even a friend?”. Alex made a face, “I will fight a bitch. That’s my food”.

  
After they all but inhaled the rest they both went back to work.

  
When the salon was closing Alex was one of the only ones to stay behind and clean up everything. Meto helped to until he got a call that pulled him away. Alex knew she was going to enjoy this. Once the salon was in order she locked it up with her key and walked home.

  
It was after dark out and she was sure her phone was blown up with messages by now. She smelt something fresh and sweet, not food but pleasant. She decided since she didn't get the promotion she'd simply have to get herself something.

  
She wandered onto a street with a few people busily running around. Through it she saw a flower shop. 'That’s probably where the good smell is coming from, should I even bother going over?' she wondered. then a few seconds later her conscious voice answered her, 'Since you didn't get what you wanted flowers are the best option'.

  
She smiled and sent back a 'thank you' to her sub- consciousness. Then she wandered over to the shop. Even though it's night out the shop was still open. She saw so many different kinds of flowers there and for some reason even though she never bothered to learn, she knew what each of them meant. She was always able to do that, knowing something exactly without having to look it up. There was a woman behind the counter, she turned and smiled at Alex as she welcomed her into the shop.

  
Even though Alex has never seen her before she looked so familiar, like someone Alex should know. Alex cleared her throat, "Excuse me but, do go to the Edge Salon down the street?". The woman thought for a moment before she answered, "No sorry. Do you come around here often? You seem very familiar".

  
Alex shook her head and thought 'This is weird. Why is this person so familiar?' then she asked, "You seem very familiar, that's why I asked".

  
The woman looked bewildered for a moment, her olive skin growing a shade lighter before she said, "Can you hear me?".

  
Alex nodded and said, "Oh yeah I can hear you".

  
The woman walked out from behind the counter and went to the door, she flipped the sign to closed before she locked it and let down the window curtain. she turned to the very confused Alex, "I didn't say that. You still answered me... my name is Katherine Peirce".

  
Alex felt on edge but her gut was telling her that this Katherine wasn't anyone to be afraid of. she decided to test something, "If you can really hear my thoughts then, in the next second I'm going to think things, tell me exactly what I'm thinking". Katherine nodded. Alex thought 'okay so lets see if you really can hear me, I have a little spider that spins and spins, it doesn't know where its going or where its been'. Katherine looked at her dead in the eye and said, "I have a little spider that spins and spin, it doesn't know where its going or where its been".

  
The hairs on Alex's arm and neck stood up straight. Katherine wasn't lying but now she thought 'if you're really not lying then tell me what I ate for lunch'. Katherine smiled, "Please, something so simple as take-out from the noodle shop isn't anything special and the fact that you didn't eat the pork but took the chicken because you don't like pork settling in your stomach... now I'm going to think something and you have to tell me what".

  
Alex nodded ignoring the internal freak out about to break out at any time, she heard the voice of her conscious 'my family was burn alive before my eyes by humans, it took me several centuries to finally become comfortable with humans again'. Alex looked at her as a flood of realization washed over her face.

  
Before she knew it her world shifted, "You're family was killed? by humans... centuries?". Katherine grew stunned. She nodded then and said, "So... you're the voice that I heard. For 21 years... I would like to meet you Alex Glenn. Please let me know you, but for right now take this and leave." She handed Alex a tiny flower pot with purple hearts ease and white clover. She knew that Katherine wanted her to not be afraid and to keep thinking of her. Katherine was a little harsh sounding but it was completely nerves from learning that a made up voice in her head that made her okay with humans, wasn't made up at all.

  
Alex felt like she was walking through someone else's dream but agreed and left. Her mind was racing as she was walking home, she kept wondering what Katherine meant by 'humans' and wondered how if she lived for centuries why did this mind thing just now happen?... eventually Alex was practically shouting in her own mind and forgot for a second Katherine could hear her. When she got to her front door she heard Katherine shout at her, "Hey! Could you not think so much at one time?! I'm getting a headache from it".

  
Alex apologized out loud at first but then remembered Katherine wasn't actually there. Instead she thought out, "I'm sorry Katherine... This is so much to take in, but one quick thing first. What do you mean about living for so long and getting use to humans? I think I have a general idea of it but I need you to verify".

  
"Well obviously I didn't want to break your brain but I guess that already happened so I'm just going to tell you. I'm a vampire. Some rich noble vampire fell hard and fast for me without me feeling the same and turned me. Not only is it virtually impossible for a human to survive a change, turns out a great.. whatever.. was a vampire. So I was going to be her reincarnation until Silas ruined everything for her."

  
Alex stopped. Processed. Then suddenly, an image of it played across in her mind. She was seeing everything how Katherine had seen it.

  
A dark man with black eyes shuttering closer to her. He ripped at her dress exposing her under garment. Katherine felt wrong, she was so pure before this, she just wanted to be loved but he just wanted someone to drag down to hell with him. She pleaded but he just smiled revealing his set of four teeth that slid out from holes in the upper parts of his gums. She saw a axe hanging from the wall. After he sank in his fangs the burning on her flesh was too much. She roared out at the pain her shoulder felt. He smiled against her skin, the blood filling his cheeks spilling down the now open corners of his mouth. He pulled away and she threw herself from him. In terror she saw her life, her blood sticking to his bearded face and painting his lips a brightly vulnerable crimson. She took no time to panic and grabbed at the axe on the wall. he was so much faster, he appeared behind her and took the axe down first. She stared in horror as her chance slipped away. Then he used the blade of the axe and cut his palm very deep. The blood swelled out from his hand and in a mere second was dripping to the ground. He pulled her head back by her hair making her yelp. He forced his palm over her opened mouth and in panic she drank in the metallic substance. She jerked her head but that only made the wound on his palm split and more blood gushed into her mouth. She wanted to scream but it seemed to help the blood flow into her belly. After several seconds she felt dizzy, her vision blurred with pain. Katherine felt her organs need for this and took in everything they could. Everything was burning and soon everything was so bright white she was sure she had been lit on fire.

A person made of light drifted closer to her. They were brighter than the white surround her. The being screamed and it echoed over every part of her for eternity if felt like. Suddenly she was awake and now hungrier than ever. Everything felt new and old at the same time. She was painfully aware of absolutely every particle of dust in the air and the sounds from miles away. Silas was there blood covered and smiling happily, "You've awoken. It is rare any make it past their own soul". She felt every fiber of herself burning to kill him and for some reason she knew exactly how to do it. She asked him sweetly with the voice of the girl he so desperately wanted, "I'm so hungry, feed me..." He smiled sick and demented as he pulled out a sleeping boy from the closet. Katherine pounced on the child, regretful of the hurt she was about inflict onto him but too hungry to care. After several minutes of ripping into the boys body she was composed enough to trick Silas, she looked up from the nearly dead child and asked, "Would you care for a taste?". Silas smiled, pleased with his creation and lifted Katherine up and took the boy into his arms, he bit into the child's body and drank. While he was fevered with the sweet taste Katherine wasted no time and as fast as she could took the wood of the axe, she plunged it into Silas's body. She hit his heart with accuracy that would make her brother a marksman proud. Silas was shocked but smiled as he said, "You will survive this world yet..." then his body rotted as quickly as a she could blink. He was dead and so was that poor child. She felt wrong for killing the boy so she grabbed a sheet and wrapped his body in the cloth. She knew who his parents were and took the body to their house, she placed him at their door and ran as fast as she could to the river. She felt it was almost morning and she saw her monstrous from in the waters reflection, she washed the best she could and left her dress by the river.

  
Katherine ran home hoping to be greeted by her family and hopefully her father would accept her into his home even after what she became. She entered the house easily and smelt it. The metallic sent that filled the house, the rotting smell of flesh, she was terrified as she walked around the corner but not as terrified as she was when she saw her family. Every one of her siblings were dead. They had either been stabbed or hung, but their bodies were there in the same house she knew since birth. She screamed and felt the tears burn down her cheeks cold and hot at the same time. She ran through the house and couldn't find her youngest sister or mother and father. She heard shouting from off in the distance and ran towards the sound. A crowd of people had gathered in the woods just behind her house. The couple holding the boy Katherine had killed. A man was holding a piece of cloth from her dress shouting, Katherine was up in a tree so no one could see her as she watched this whole display. The man with the cloth shouted, "This was taken from the child's hand. It is his will that justice be served! The monster killing our people and destroying our families is of this house! They refuse to give up the bitch so they will burn for their crimes!". Katherine wanted to scream but it was stuck in her throat. She decided to save them but just as she decided this her father looked at her. She froze and pleaded to him, but all he did was shake his head. They lit the pyre and she heard her mothers screams, soon after they lit her father as well. Their screams broke into any peace Katherine had left. She fled the gruesome scene. Katherine's only thought was to never trust man and to always survive.

  
Alex was on the floor crying and she didn't know how or why exactly. Alex got up and thought, "What was that? What the fuck is happening?!"

  
Katherine was very confused when she asked, "I don't know what you are talking about. You went silent for a few minutes, I thought maybe I'd get some sleep but i guess not"

.  
Alex whipped the tears and tried not to be shaky, "I just saw it... Your memories.... What they did to your family, how your father looked at you. Why could I see that?"

  
Katherine thought back, "I'm not sure. Those were things I was never going to share with people... That's why I was so distant with humans".

  
Alex gathered her thoughts before she asked, "What made you change? You only wanted to survive and now... what made you change?"

  
Katherine's thoughts suddenly jumbled but finally came out "I've found it! I looked through my old families book. The vampire I was suppose to be reincarnated as. She had a twin, from other vampires I've learned that twins can hear each others thoughts and if their bond is strong enough they can share bodies... okay we are not sharing bodies. You don't get to wear me".

  
Alex was grateful for a different train of thought and she knew Katherine probably did that on purpose. Alex then asked, "I thought vampires were immortal and made. You need to explain, also sunlight and shit, explain."

  
Katherine did, "A vampire has a soul, there actually aren't new vampires or they are incredibly rare. The original souls will find a body and in that generation if the person dies their soul will be awoken. Vampire souls are weaker and stronger than human souls, A vampires reincarnation has to beat the soul in order to become a vampire, some humans can do that if they are strong enough and their past souls are weak enough. It doesn't happen all the time and its just the old soul merging within their new body, same soul just different versions of it. Easy Sci-fi stuff. Vampires can live in one body as long as they want but if they die their soul looks for their new self. I was suppose to have a twin but she died, you were suppose to have a twin too. I guess you are the soul that rejected me."

  
Alex's mind wrapped around the information and she understood it, "So are we like... related now? since my soul is you twin sisters?"

  
Katherine sarcastically retorted, "Unless you die and awaken, no. We just have this mind thing. You just realized that I've heard every thought of yours. So basically you don't need to worry about me reading your dairy."

  
Alex laughed and retorted, "Well we're both on the same page."

  
Katherine then sentimental thought, "So you wanted to know why I was suddenly alright with humans? Because I realized I was way smarter than most, and you did help not to inflate your ego. Your emotions kept mine in check so nothing felt too bad."

  
Alex felt a comfort wash over her the rest of the night she and Katherine were simply getting close. Katherine was used to getting things she wanted with minimal effort and always had a back up plan on top of a back up plan. Alex and Katherine were already close because of their shared thoughts and for the last 21 years Katherine has been living however she wanted, recently she wanted to open a flower shop on the other side of the world so the hunters chasing her could disappear for a while. Sunlight and vampire tropes are faker than a good spray on tan. Alex then realized that all those times she wondered if she should just go for something, the snarky voice that helped her along was Katherine. It made Alex feel like she really had someone.

  
It was weird at the beginning of the night to know someone was literally in your head but by the end of the night nothing was weird anymore.

  
The next morning she went to work feeling like she knew a great new part of the world. she kept thinking that a fairy could be sitting in her chair or a goblin could be getting his nails done but Katherine would retort to those thoughts with, "And here I thought you were alright, I guess I broke you after all".

  
Alex was able to focus easily when Meto came in for line up and numbers, she wrote everything down like always. After the morning line up their first wave of clients came in. Meto's station was right next to Alex's. One of Alex's long time clients came in she was a sweet girl, her name is Moriai Aya. Alex went over to greet her, "Welcome! It's been a long time since I've seen you. What have you been up to?". Aya smiled politely, she was a pretty girl with big eyes hair that virtually never frizzed, clear skin and a bright smile that makes you want to keep seeing it. Alex was genuinely happy to see her again after so many months.

  
Aya's eyes wandered to Meto who was just finishing up his blow-out. Aya had a clear voice which was also pleasant to ears. She gestured over to Meto and asked, "Why is he here?". Alex flowed her gaze and smiled, "That's our salon's new manager, just call him Meto."

  
Aya looked uncomfortable for a second so Alex took her over to her chair, "It okay he looks intimidating but he's nice as pie."

  
Aya looked at Alex through the mirror, "You know him? How could you know him?".

  
Alex nodded as she draped Aya, "We actually knew each other before he started working here." She heard Katherine retort 'So much history crammed into a month'. Alex smiled a little to herself more than anything.

  
Meto came back to his station and began tiding it up. Aya's gaze was focused on him the whole time. Alex wasn't sure if it was because of the piercings and teal hair or if Aya was uncomfortable. Meto noticed Aya and smiled, "Hello Moriai-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?".

  
Alex stopped sectioning off her hair and looked back and froth between them, "Oh so you guys know each other?".

  
Meto looked at Alex and smiled a big toothy grin, "Yes, she was my faithful client for many months when I was on the other side of Tokyo."

  
Alex smiled at Aya and she smiled back then said, "I had been living around there at the time, you helped my confidence a lot."

  
Meto clearly felt good and Alex felt good too, "That's good. You're too pretty to have bad confidence."

  
Aya smiled and nodded. Her eyes went back to Meto. He patted Alex on the arm and said, "Once you're done come to lunch with me". He waved at Aya and left to cover the front and help who ever needed it. Alex and Aya talked pleasantries and Alex noticed the affectionate looks Aya gave Meto when she could see him. Alex thought 'Aww. I see the start of a little crush.' Katherine wasn't too far behind, 'Well if she does anything other than stare then maybe. Oh well centuries of flirting, what do I know'.

Aya payed for her haircut and left. She was smiling when she walked out the door and down the street slightly, but then her face twisted with disgust. Images of Alex and Meto smiling at each other and the light touches made her very upset. Alex had no right to flirt right there in front of her. Meto was one of the only people who made her smile, no one should take that away. Moriai Aya was very sweet most of the time. She'd be the first person to help people out of a tight spot, but the last person to help another before herself. She pulled out her phone and called the 4th speed dial. After a minute of ringing a man picked up, "Yes miss Moriai, how may I help you?".

  
Aya clutched her bag and looked back at the Salon. Anger surged in her as she answered calmly, "I need you to send someone to observe something for me."

  
the man on the other end typed something into a computer, "What would you like me to have observed?"

  
Aya turned back and walked to her car, "A salon manager and employee... find out if there is a relationship between them."

  
the man on the other end spoke hesitantly, "Miss Moriai I'm not very sure if this is something to use our talents for.."

  
Aya turned quickly anger surging up into her voice, with a demanding tone she said, "Then perhaps I should just get rid of you since you don't seem to be capable. Have this looked into I'll send you photos of them, give me a report within a week." Before the man could say anything she hung up and got into her car.

 

Alex and Meto we unaware that they were being watched while they chatted and joked around outside of the coffee shop. They had no idea that they were being watched while they were working. They had no idea what those little touches and friendly gestures would get blown up into. So in a week Aya was presented with a file of photos and information on the two of them and of Alex Glenn. Aya read through Alex's file knowing that there was in fact something there and it wasn't her imagination she was more eager than ever to make Alex disappear from his sight forever. She read a line that said Alex had been single for a while, she dialed a number on her phone. Someone she had met a while ago, someone who owed her a favor. The other end rang a few times before he finally answered. The voice on the other end was deep and for the most part uncaring, "Yes? Calling in finally?". Aya's stomach twisted at the thought of the guy she liked for so long liking another, "I need you to do something for me... Can you seduce someone?".

  
The man scoffed, "Why would I do that? I know I owe you but I'm not that desperate."

  
Aya smirked, "I'd pay you. All you have to do is get her out of the way for a while. You were the one who faltered on your abilities remember."

  
He was not pleased but guilt over took him, "I'll do it then. Just tell me who and for how long."

  
Aya spoke clearly, "Alex Glenn, works at Edge Salon, 21 years old. I'll set up a meeting for you two just show up."

  
He took a minute before he answered, "No more after this. I've payed my debt to you. Call me with a meeting." With that he hung up.

 

 

 

-This is the end of Chapter 1. Hopefully you enjoyed it! I am very nervous putting this out there so please be nice and give me lots of feedback. This is for my friend but I hope everyone enjoys it as well.-


	2. Don't worry, you won't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story for how Meto met Tsuzuku and maybe Katherine's feelings.

-Three years ago-

_It wasn’t raining anymore, but all week long it had been going on and off. Meto stepped outside tired as ever. His boss had just handed him his last paycheck which was a lot smaller than the last one. Meto let out an agitated sigh. It was pouring and he had to walk home… in the rain… THE FRIGGIN RAIN!!_

_Someone was standing outside across the street with an umbrella. Meto didn’t have an umbrella._

_He let himself pout about it as he kept walking down the street and occasionally stopping in a doorway. The guy who was standing there when he let out his sigh was suddenly standing in front of him. Meto didn’t say anything mostly because he just couldn’t deal with people right now._

_The guy was taller, dyed hair, dark clothes, worn shoes… wait why do I care about the shoes? Meto thought but didn’t say. The guy smiled a little, “So you need an umbrella?”. Meto stopped thinking and looked at him. He raised his arms little to indicate how wet he was, “Y-yeah?”._

_He smiled and introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Tsuzuku. I heard you were looking for a place to stay”._

_Meto was just a little confused, “How did you…” then he remembered asking one of his ‘fans’ to get in touch with his buddy. Meto had a few fans from the epic styles he could give people. He completely transformed them from boring zombies afraid of excitement to lively free odd-balls. He liked doing this. Meto nodded and said, “Oh I remember now. You need a roommate. Sorry I just got fired”._

_Tsuzuku shook his head, “That’s cool, I kind of stopped by a few days ago to check up on you. Anyways it doesn’t seem like you’re doing the right thing, so I feel like I should help you out and maybe you could help me out to”._

_Meto was even more confused, and wet, did this guy forget it’s pouring out?_

_Meto ended up following this guy home, if only to have to not sleep in a public bathroom again. Tsuzuku talked idly most the way to his apartment._

_Apparently Tsuzuku became fond of Meto’s talent with people, so him being a private detective, knew some people. One guy scheduled hair shows for red carpet events so the guy agreed to help out Meto if he was as good as Tsuzuku said. Tsuzuku use to be really good at what he did, but he hit a slump so things aren’t as good as they use to be. Tsuzuku also had debt to pay so even when he was making money it was gone as fast as it came so he could never spend it on luxuries._

_Tsuzuku was able to move out of his family’s house but into a very small apartment with leaky windows. He informed Meto about all of this before hand. Meto wasn’t exactly anticipating the best of this new setup, but it still beats sleeping in a public bathroom._

_Once they got there Meto realized that Tsuzuku wasn’t exaggerating. When he went to turn on the lights they flicked on for a brief second then were gone. Tsuzuku mumbled something about forgetting to pay the electricity bill. There was no closet and what looked like it might be a hallway was actually the two step hallway to the toilet. Then there was a kitchen that was really one counter top with a sink on it and a cupboard underneath. It was so small there was barely room for the two to stand._

_Okay maybe it’s not that bad, Meto tried to think. Tsuzuku led him to the further space of the room then he unrolled a large bed. “So until we can just get you your own bed, we can just share this bed”._

_Tsuzuku looked around like it was his first time realizing how little he had. He regarded Meto with a slightly embarrassed look, “There’s not much but whatever I have, think of it as yours to”._

_Meto was shocked by this. He could only really nod because this guy who he didn’t know was giving him something he didn’t even have to begin with. Meto decided that the threat of him being a crazed killer is still emanate so he remained alert but a degree of trust flushed into him easily. It was like Tsuzuku was someone who he just knew. For years and centuries, it felt like they were really good friends in the span of time it took to get to Tsuzuku very small apartment._

_Eventually Meto and Tsuzuku wormed themselves into bed, they had to finish off the milk and perishables in the tiny mini fridge. “Is going to bed after drinking that much healthy” Meto asked pondering this a little too late. Tsuzuku laughed at him, “Well it's not like the toilet is too far away”. They both fell asleep and apart from waking up to use the toilet, Meto didn’t wake up._

_Then out of a dead sleep he heard someone shout. Meto sprung up and ran to the washroom where he found Tsuzuku attempting to wash his hair. Then Meto remembered where he was, and how water heaters work off of electricity._

_“Oh you’re up! If you want to wash your face or hair there’s cold water, but don’t let it get down your back” Tsuzuku attempted to say while hissing from the icy water pouring onto his head. Meto wondered if he realized there would be no blow dryer to warm him up afterwards. “You realize there’s no hot water, so there’s no heater or dryer”._

_Tsuzuku stopped what he was doing and turned to Meto slowly. He had just realized. Meto threw his head back and laughed, Tsuzuku tried to dry his hair the best he could with a towel as he tried to not laugh with Meto. They had to run out the door, Meto in clothes damp in some spots, and Tsuzuku with wet hair._

_They were running as fast as they could to catch the train that Tsuzuku promised would take them to this meeting Meto wasn’t so sure about. Then again at this point, is any idea a bad one? Could any leap of faith be wrong? Meto wondered as he saw the train station's entrance. Tsuzuku did what every proper underpaid and broke young person would do, he jumped over the ticket purchase. Meto wasn’t any further behind him. Several people saw and looked unnamused but there were no guards after them and those people probably wouldn’t report such a juvenile thing so they just pressed on._

_Tsuzuku and Meto barely made it through the closing doors and onto the crowded train before it took off. Once they were on they both felt like death being squished (not really) by the people on the train. “I would normally pay but *pant* no money yet” Tsuzuku tried to reassure. Meto looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Does it look like I care right now”. Tsuzuku smiled and they barely talked the rest of the ride._

_Once off they were again equal parts running and then quickly walking around the few cafes around the train station. Tsuzuku finally found the very business looking man who was Meto’s meeting. The man was still very young in his mid thirties wearing a blue suite and clashing tie. Meto felt so under-dressed in his ripped jeans and button up. He even had a chain leading from his empty wallet to his belt loop. “Nice to meet you, my friend here,” The man referred to Tsuzuku and used friend as a formality than anything else, “Has said many great things about you. May I see some of your work?”. Meto didn’t bring a portfolio and truth be told he has never kept up on one._

_Meto nodded to the man before saying, “I would like to just show you if that’s possible. I’ll take three different people and demonstration.” Meto knew the look the man gave very well. All his old employers gave him the same one before hiring him, then hating his choice of clients and how the mainstream citizen detests them so. Meto gathered a few passer-byers, and in a few minutes he and Tsuzuku sweet talked themselves some chairs and table cloths from the staff at the cafe._

_A small crowd gathered around the back of the building to witness whatever was about happen. The business man didn’t look too amused with the set up but let Meto proceed. After getting approval from the people in his chair He began cutting their hair. The first had hair to her butt and with three snippets of his shears there was six inches on the ground. A few more snips and she suddenly had a styled pixie cut with a long front side bang. Meto demonstrated how this short style was both an evening look and day look with a hair tie and scarf someone handed him. With the scarf tied around her head in place of head band he used his trial package of hair gel he got from a vender a month ago and flipped her hair out into curls and waves. Then with the hair tie he used her gelled hair and did a quick set of finger waves, tieing up the front with the hair tie for the one pin curl._

_At this point the Businessman was with the crowd amazed at Meto’s speed and skill, Meto blew him away with his lack of resources but his ability to get the job done. The man agreed to set up a booth for Meto and even get him hired into his salon chain. Tsuzuku looked like a proud parent. Meto was unbelievably happy at the turn of events. On the way back to Tsuzuku’s apartment he was telling Meto how he had an extra suite that might be too big if Meto wanted to was it and wear it. Meto pulled out his pocket sketch booklet and showed Tsuzuku his outfit sketches, a small habit brought on by boredom. “These are really good” Tsuzuku said flipping through the book to see other doodles and designs, “Maybe next we’ll start your outfit chain”._

_Meto rolled his eyes, “Lets just do this first speedy, but I could always take in the suite if you wouldn’t mind”._

_Tsuzuku and Meto walked back to the apartment when Meto finally asked, “So why did you do that? Give me this chance and let me stay with you when I don’t have any help to give you”._

_Tsuzuku opened the door and they walked in, “Because you aren’t a risk, you’re at rock bottom and can only go up. I just want to be the helping hand for you. Its cool how you can make people feel. I want to do that one day”._

_Meto smiled, this guy could be trusted. In his gut he knew knew this. If Tsuzuku was going to help him then Meto wanted to help Tsuzuku reach his dream whatever it may be._

 

-Present day-

 

Alex was working late, Meto had to leave for a meeting with the owner of the Salon and the owner of the Salon chain. After several other stylist left, Alex was alone. She turned on her radio station that consisted of cute, punk, jazz, movie soundtracks, and grungy pop music. She cleaned and organized everything in the salon for tomorrow.

The Salon closed at nine pm, but she was just now leaving at almost 11 pm. Katherine sent a mind message, “Since you just now left, I’m coming to get you. It’s late and cold but I look too good for you to not see it”.

Alex laughed “Oh yeah? That the only reason?”. Katherine didn’t send anything but Alex knew that Katherine wanted to see her, they hadn’t really met in person for almost a week now. Alex was a bit excited to meet her again.

As Alex locked up the salon a man came up to her. She turned around to see if it was maybe Meto already, but it was not.

He had his face covered and a hat to cover his head. Alex got a bad feeling and she was already tensing her muscles for a fight. The man shot out a taser gun, which she wickedly wasn’t expecting. She moved fast but not fast enough in the small space. She hit a wall that she forgot was there and the prongs shot into her. The pain made her bite her tongue. She screamed in her mind, Katherine heard it.

Pain swelled in Katherine's chest like one of the most important things in her life was about to be gone. She used her vampire speed and ran there.

Alex saw the man pull out a gun, he pointed it at her. Alex was able to move enough to sit up and flip him off. The man chuckled but never go to pull the trigger. Katherine was suddenly there, she turned him to face her, then her fangs shot out. She bit into his neck. Blood splashed out of the wound. The man began to scream. Helpless pleas of mercy, he dropped the gun and tried to pull Katherine off but he couldn’t.

Katherine pulled back from the sobbing screaming man. He choked on his own blood making sick gurgling noises. “I think I’m in the mood for takeout” Katherine reached down with one hand and scooped Alex up into her arms.

Alex didn’t even try to protest. Her body was going through convulsions. Katherine was so mad, she ran home in literally two seconds. Alex felt like she was going to throw up. Katherine Placed her gently down on the plush chair, "Sorry, but that did work up my appetite". 

She twisted the man in her arms and drank him. Alex moved but it looked like she was looking away for a split minute. Katherine suddenly felt like an audience, she loved it when someone she liked looked at her in her most primal moments. Alex was _connected_ to her, she _needed_ her to watch and lover her for it. Katherine pulled up from the sobbing mess of a human, sent through heir mind link, "Don't turn away... look". 

Alex felt mildly offended by that since her number one thing was horror and gore since she was young. "I'm not feeling good, stomach like a volcano" she sent through their link because honestly talking would probably make her spew. Alex was far from squeamish and ever since she saw Katherine's past she was no longer bothered by feeding. It was just like watching a movie you inside out for the first time and then just living more open minded based on the movie you just saw. 

Katherine was not use to this, but she continued to feed. Alex looking at her and Katherine watching Alex. It felt right. Kathrine stooped one second before the man was dead. "I won't kill you honey, but you're gonna tell me why you decided to do that" Katherine cooed in his ear. He was barely able to wimpier but with the strength he did have he confessed, "I was h-hired... I don't know wh-o". He began hiccuping. 

Katherine tossed him to the side, "He's all but useless now". Katherine held Alex's face. Concern was eminent on her face, she needed Alex, she couldn't imagine the voice that made everything okay again suddenly going away. Katherine Pierce was never this weak before so this new feeling, these new feelings that suddenly exist. "Are you alright.. here" she bit a hole in her wrist. blood welled and she put it up to Alex's face. 

Alex wasn't too sure about this but she drank. the thick salty metallic taste running down her throat, the hole was small but the fluid flowed into her easily. It was meant to be there in the first place. She pulled away when she was no longer shivering from the taser gun. "I'm fine now, but could you get rid of him before I really do kill the motherfucker" Alex pointed to the slow breathing heap on the ground. 

Katherine smiled, "Well of course, these tragedies always have a happy ending" then she picked him up and paused at the door, "For everyone other than side characters". She flitted out of the room. Alex had a moment to think. She was strong and blunt, some people called her an asshole but pretty much everyone she met she was sweet as pie to, so who the hell... she couldn't think anymore. She could feel Katherine coming back and if Katherine knew something was up then Miss Pierce would get what she wanted no matter what. 

Alex slept there for the evening, in the morning she left before Katherine woke up. She was going to work only to see Meto. She would try and get the security camera footage before he could find it, but she would obviously report that someone was _rough_ with her last night. She walked up the steps and turned the corner to see Meto waiting angrily outside. His face was worn in anger and a eased expression washed over him when he saw Alex. 

Meto ran over to her and quietly but angrily said, "We need to talk now!". He walked up the steps in a matter of seconds and Alex wasn't far behind him. Suddenly Meto turned around and hugged her tightly. He let out a sigh, once they were alone in his private office, he kissed her face on the side of the cheek like a grandmother would after not seeing her grandchild who went to war. "ARE YOU OKAY! ANSWER ME FIRST THEN WE'LL TALK BUT I SAW WHAT HAPPENED AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT". 

Alex jumped a little. She looked at him and calmly said, "Yeah I'm fine."

Meto was a jumping bean, "How can you be fine! a gun was held to your head! who what the girl, Alex you got zapped, how can you be so calm". 

Alex mentally sighed, "I've been around guns since I was two. And I really can't tell you the rest".

Meto was ready to freak out on a atomic level but he stopped, if she wasn't going to say anything now then she wasn't going to say anything. That's how stubborn works and he knows better than anyone being stubborn himself.  "Alright, if you say you're fine then fine. That guy who ever he is... i'm going to find him". Before Alex could really say no he had dialed a number in his phone. After several rings the other person answered. "Hey it's me. You know how you wanted to see where I'm working... yup! And bring you're stuff. I need your help with something".  He walked outside and shut the door behind him. 

Alex was left alone and she didn't want to wake up Katherine so she simply texted her. 'Shit just went down. Find me when you get this, I just want you to sleep a little since you couldn't with me last night'. She sent the message. Meto walked in and hugged her one last time. 

in his hug he said quietly, calmly in her ear, "I just don't want you to be in danger like that again okay". He let her and was back to his normal self. He smiled and said, "And as your boss, you are not allowed to come to work. Go home and rest for the rest of the day, or week, whatever makes you better". 

Alex smiled, "Wasn't planing on work anyways but thank you... and for the payed day off?". She tried to sound cute, but really she just smiled awkwardly... it was cute.

Meto lost his smile and started to walk away, "Maybe you can work..". He and Alex laughed a little. Meto decided for her that she was going to get a ride home. Alex didn't put too much of a fight. She was too tired to deal with anything anymore, and she had almost died last night but that probably wasn't going to set in. When they were close to where Alex's apartment was Meto suddenly stuck his head out the window. "Are you sure you live here? Like here in this building here" he asked bewildered. Alex knew it wasn't the most glamorous apartment building but it was where she lived. 

She got out once he parked, when she noticed him getting out too something in her head told her that a surprise was going to happen. "You don't have to walk me to my apartment I'm fine". 

Meto shook his head, "Not with that asshole on the loose. Besides what kind of boss would I be if I didn't make sure my employee's were safe and sound". He walked her to her apartment door. "This is really where you live. this is your's??" he seemed shocked. Alex raised an eyebrow, she turned and gave him a total mom look. 

Meto raised his hands then looked at the door next to hers, there was a small window in front of each apartment. Meto tapped on the window, after there was no reply he popped out a knife. Alex stuck up her hand, "No one lives there, not for like years". Meto smirked wickedly, "Then allow me to welcome you in". He stuck the knife in the window and shimmied it open. Alex felt a hot flash, she looked around but no one was there and the camera had been dead for months. 

Meto finally got the window open and slid inside. he was smaller than her so it was easy for him. Alex didn't even try to call after him, she just wanted to curl up in her blanket and sleep, but now she had to babysit a _soon-to-be-criminal_ Meto. In a second he had opened the door from inside, "Alex... i think someone lives here". 

"What?" Alex went in and sure enough there were boxes and unpacked furniture in the now cluttered apartment. she wandered around until she saw a sketch in a frame on the wall. It looked like a tattoo Meto had on his upper arm. she turned around to look at him, "I knew it! You live here don't you". 

Meto smiled and laughed. he looked so happy she didn't feel like killing his vibe by telling him that she had suspected all this time. She threw her arms up, "Well I guess I really will be fine then." Meto was very happy with this set up. He still walked her into her apartment. Once she was safely inside and he made sure no dust bunnies where going to hurt her, he walked into the living room where she had cuddled on the couch. "Alright, I think you'll be fine here on your own for a little... I have someone coming over later who is going to help me catch the fucker who tried to hurt you". 

He stayed with her until she fell asleep. gently stroking her hair and watching as her breathing slowed down to a gentle pace. Alex seemed a lot like him. His friend who would help to keep her safe. She had to be safe. Meto was still confused by what he saw on the tape, but whoever the girl was, she had helped when Meto couldn't even keep his store safe. He was the best behind a chair when it came to complete transformations, but he was always so afraid that if he didn't do perfect, then everything would slowly unravel until it all fade to black. He had to do this right. He had to keep her safe. This one thing in his life had to be perfect, maybe not even perfect but it just had to survive long enough. He had to keep her safe. Meto left the apartment and went into his. 

The door was open, he knew of only one other who had a key to his apartment. Eagerly Meto went inside, he couldn't wait to see his friend. Then in the living room was not his friend but a girl. The same girl who had helped Alex. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded. 

Katherine turned and in her dramatic way introduced herself, "What an attitude. Just the way I like them. I'm Katherine Pierce, but you won't remember that". She was across the place with her hands on his face. Meto was startled and ended up looking her in the eye. she smiled, she told him to forget her and that she wasn't on the tape, but then there was no one there. There hadn't been anyone there, he got excited for his friend for no reason. he had left the door open worrying about Alex. Meto looked at his phone, his friend messaged that he had gotten lost in the city and that he'd go to the salon first.

Meto let out a frustrated sigh. his friend's name was Tsuzuku. He was always there for him and Meto knew he'd be there now, but this time he really needed someone to help him. Alex was important. Somehow she had become someone like Tsuzuku. Someone Meto wanted to help, to protect, to support no matter what. He couldn't be weak for them. Meto sent a message back to Tsuzuku, 'Alright, I'll bring her there later after close'. 

He threw his phone, it cracked against the couch. then he took a glass vase and smashed it on the ground. It looked like how he felt. Broken, frustrated, and helpless. 

 

Katherine placed a kiss on the window. She couldn't go inside, so this was enough. She had a white rose in her hand, and like before she left it at the windowsill. The sent of peppermint and old scotch was coming from inside, along with the sent of dead flowers. Each one a rose... 


End file.
